ABSTRACT The Liver Histology (LH) Core is a newly-established Core, which has evolved as a result of its splitting from the previous Cell and Tissue Imaging Core, under which it was a subcore (the other being previous Microscopy Subcore). Histology services of RCLD started in 2007 in response to the growing-evolving needs of Center Members and have expanded substantially over time, established an impressive track record of high-quality, rapid turn-around service to our growing user base and remain in continuous high demand. The long-term objectives of Liver Histology Core are the following: 1) Perform routine histology, i.e. regular paraffin processing, sectioning and H&E, Sirius red and Oil red staining and provide assistance in interpretation and quantitation of findings. 2) Cut unstained slides, which the users can then stain themselves. 3) Maintain a deparaffination and dehydration line of chemicals under a hood, accessible to users. 4) Provide frozen sectioning. 5) Add other services, based on the evolving needs of our user base (e.g. due to demand, we have added TUNEL, caspase 3, PCNA, BrdU, Grp78, Cox IV, F4/80, myeloperoxidase and Ki67 stainings). 6) Provide and train investigators in the use of the Core's state-of-the-art Leica LMD7000 laser microdissection system and customized slide preparations. 7) Provide a stand-alone workstation with microscope, image capture camera and processing software for independent and/or assisted use and analyses-interpretation of histology images. 8) Assist investigators in development of immunohistochemistry for specific needs. 9) Assist investigators in interpretation of histological findings and in the development of some quantitative and semi- quantitative systems for scoring findings (e.g. necrosis, inflammation, fibrosis, steatosis).